Wait a Minute Sister
by InsaneLorraine
Summary: REWRITE of my previous story. Quinn wanted to be close to Rachel since the moment they first met, at the age of six.


Wait a Minute Sister

CHAPTER 1

A/N- This is a rewrite of my other story, it will be similar but better written (I hope).

ENJOY and COMMENT!

NOTE- I do not own Glee, or the song "Next To Me" By Gavin Degraw (That's were I got the Title)

Quinn was six years old when she heard the news.

They were moving. Her father told her over a giant banana split, hoping that it would soften the blow...it didn't. She already didn't have that many friends, now she would have to leave the few she did have? The ice cream was left to melt as she rushed away to her bedroom.

Maybe she could run away, her mom always talked about people living under the big bridge, perhaps they had room for a six year old? No, she couldn't do that, she would miss her family too much.

Quinn sat on her full-sized Buzz Light Year bed ( because princess stuff was out of the question) and looked around her room. Pictures both captured and painted by young Quinn were plastered to the wall. A bowl of water that housed the late Mr. T (a black bug-eyed goldfish...it's not racist coming from a six year old) sat on the dresser. A box peaked out from under the bed, it held nic nacs and other things that she had collected over the span of her life.

Six years. Six whole years of memories that would be left behind.

Quinn was laying down, sniffling, when her sister waltzed in.

"Hey loser, stop crying like a baby. Mom and Dad want to talk to us both" Nothing more was said as Fran turned on her heel and walked away.

Little Quinn trudged downstairs and into the living room. Her father sat in his recliner, her mother squished in beside him, her sister on the far end of the couch. She took her place at the opposite end (she didn't want Fran's gross cooties).

Her mother, Judy Fabray, smiled sweetly at her girls "Ladies, we know that you aren't exactly excited to move" that earned a dramatic eye roll from Fran "But your father has a great job offer, and we both think you'll really love the new place.." . Russell, her father, smiled hopefully.

"So like...where are we moving anyway." Lately all of Fran's questions sounded more like statements.

"Oh it's a great place, Lima Ohio!" Russell exclaimed.

Fran curled her lip in discust, Quinn furrowed her eyes in confusion. Lima Ohio? Was that even a real place? Quinn had certainly never heard of it. If it was anything like lima beans then there were going to be serious problems, lima beans had no place in the world. Yuck.

Fran didn't waste any time before rolling her eyes and stomping off to her room. Judy rubbed her eyes tiredly before shuffling after her, leaving Russell smile hopefully at his little Quinnie.

Six year old Quinn sat on the leather couch, feet not yet able to reach the ground. She stared her father right in the eyes, she had questions. Russell winced slightly, Quinn questions were tough questions that usually involved a lot of fabricating the truth to quench her growing curiosity.

"Daddy...?"

Oh boy, here it comes.

"Can I have a dog when we movie to Lima?"

Shit. Shit, shit, shit. He forgot about the whole "you can have a dog when we move out of a towne house and into a real house" promise. Of course Quinn didn't forget.

"uh, w- well I" He was trying and failing at his attempt to sidestep this landmine.

"Daddy you promised. And I promise I'll take great care of him, better than Mr. T!"

Oh good Lord.

"Yes, of course you can have a dog Quinnie...just like a promised." The words escaped him before he could really register them. Quinn spent the next five minutes jumping up and down before attaching herself to his neck.

Russell couldn't help the ear-to-ear grin that split his face... This move was going to be a good thing.

Right?

***QR***

The house was huge, like, Quinn couldn't even run around it without stopping for a breath.

HUGE.

Quinn was like a hamster on a wheel. Except she wasn't on a wheel, she was EVERYWHERE. Up the stairs, in the kitchen, basement, every bedroom, outside in the front yard, all the way to the back yard.

Her race ended in the tall tree that lived in the far corner of their new backyard. The Ohio sun pushed its way through the branches, casting animated shadows accross the yard. This was her new spot. From here, high up in the branches, she could see the whole neighborhood.

She breathed in the fresh air and smiled. Peeking through the branches of her tree, she could see a group of kids playing accross the street. Lima's school district had a nice long summer, the Fabrays had moved with two whole weeks before the new school year started. Quinn counted it as good luck, she would have a chance to make some new friends.

Her parents were unpacking stuff in the house, Franny was sulking somewhere in room. Quinn decided wanted to meet the band of kids and headed accross the street.

Her excitement dissolved when her eyes set upon the scene in front of her. Two boys, one blonde, one with a mohawk, and a hispanic girl were forming a triangle around someone that Quinn couldn't quite see. They seemed to be pushing the person between the three of them, like a mean game of catch.

When she finally crossed the street and got closer, her heart sank. The three kids were bullying a small girl. A petite brunette, she seemed to be crying. Quinn's jaw set in anger and she moved with purpose towards the group.

"HEY!"

The hispanic girl was the first to look to Quinn. She curled her lip in discust "Who are you?" she demanded.

"My name is Quinn Lucile Fabray, and you need to stop being mean to that girl."

The fiery latina rolled her eyes. This new girl wasn't worth a fight, she signaled to her two friends and in an instant they were headed down the street. No doubt to cause more trouble.

Quinn turned her attention to the little brunette. The girl was sitting on the ground, tears still streaming down her cheeks. Quinn kneeled in front of her and leaned in close.

"Hey, it's ok." Quinn moved even closer, until she held the fragile girl in her arms. "What's your name little one?"

The smaller girl sniffled "My name is Rachel Barbara Berry, I just turned six..."

Quinn smiled "Well Rachel, why are you so sad? Why were those kids picking on you?"

Rachel shrugged her shoulders "I don't know... they don't like my family, and I'm smaller than everyone."

Quinn didn't understand. How could kids be mean to someone so small and cute? Rachel seemed really nice, and she was the perfect size... pocket size. A pocket friend! Maybe Rachel just needed a friend like Quinn, to look over and protect her.

"Rachel?"

Rachel didn't say anything, just looked up at Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Do you want' to be my best friend?" Quinn asked with such hope and honesty, how could Rachel say no?

They sat there for awhile, until the sun started to hide behind the horizen and the streetlamps came on. They said goodbye with a hug.

Rachel felt hope, Quinn could be the friend she needed all along.

Quinn felt relieved... Lima Ohio wasn't like lima beans at all.

Not at all yucky.

TBC?


End file.
